


Naughty or Nice

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt gets a job as a department store elf, he thinks things can't possibly get any worse. He's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty or Nice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly little holiday ficlet I sent out with holiday cards to people who asked for Kurtbastian. I'm hoping they all arrived safely! This isn't much, but I hope you guys all have a happy Christmas if you celebrate it, and a good school/work break and an awesome new year!

When Kurt takes on a seasonal job as one of Santa’s elves at Macy’s for extra cash, he thinks things can’t possibly get any worse.

“This is a job for college kids,” he gripes as he pulls on his elf hat on his first day to a coworker who has the privilege of working in the jewelry department. “I’m 23!” He’s only been done with college for six months, but it’s still humiliating. This is not how he expected to spend his first Christmas as a college graduate.

“You do look quite elven, though,” Julie replies. “And you have a youthful glow!”

“You do look very young,” adds a vaguely familiar voice from behind him. “You should embrace it, Kurt.”

Kurt whips his head around, surprised that anyone else here knows his name already. He’s even more surprised when he sees Sebastian Smythe standing behind him, pulling on his own horrible red elf hat. It’s been over four years since Kurt last saw him back at Dalton for Kurt and Blaine’s ill-fated engagement, but there’s no mistaking the other man’s smug face.

“And don’t be so hard on yourself,” Sebastian continues, clearly amused by Kurt’s dropped jaw. “Sure, this job might be meant for college kids trying to scrape together a bit of holiday cash so they can buy weed _and_ take the Greyhound home for semester break, but it’s totally acceptable for older people who have failed at finding actual jobs to earn a living, too. There’s no shame in that.”

Julie rolls her eyes and leaves the break room, and Kurt collects himself enough to force out a condescending laugh. “That would be a lot more insulting if it weren’t coming from a fellow elf, Sebastian.”

Sebastian’s smile doesn’t dim. “College kid,” he says, pointing to himself. “One more semester to go ‘til I start law school. I actually just had an internship that ended last week.”

“And, what, you’re working here for fun?” Kurt asks, eyes narrowed.

“Well, I’m certainly having fun _now_.” Sebastian walks over to Kurt and drapes an arm casually over his shoulder. “How’s the real world treating you, Tinkerbell?”

Kurt shrugs off his arm and heads toward break room’s exit, unwilling to be late on his first day, no matter how crappy the job is.

“I’m dressed up as an elf, I really don’t think you need to ask me that question,” he says when Sebastian follows him.

“It’s a good look on you,” teases Sebastian. “That hat really accentuates your weird, rosy doll cheeks.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Thanks. Have you met any of the Santas yet?”

“I’ve met two of them,” Sebastian says as they near the North Pole area of the store. “And yes, they’re both creepy. I’m pretty sure it’s a rule that they’ll only hire department store Santas from the registered sex offender list.”

Kurt groans. “Ugh, great. Creepy Santas and _you_. This job is going to be worse than I thought.”

“Drinking helps,” Sebastian remarks, and Kurt stops in his tracks so he can turn around and glare at him.

“I’m kidding, God,” Sebastian laughs. “Do you take everything so seriously?”

“It doesn’t seem that far-fetched that you do something like drink on the job, really, given your penchant for maiming and blackmail.”

“Nope, I’m totally on the nice list,” Sebastian insists.

“The nice list?” Kurt asks, confused.

“Santa’s nice list,” clarifies Sebastian. “As opposed to his naughty list? Wow, Kurt, you really need to get up to speed with your North Pole lingo if you want to convince the kids that you’re a real elf.”

Kurt ignores the suggestion. “I find it very hard to believe you’re not on the naughty list.”

“I may not be on Santa’s naughty list,” Sebastian says, smirking, “but let me assure you, I can still be very, _very_ naughty if the situation calls for it.” He winks, and Kurt tries to scrunch up his face in disgust, but he can’t help the laugh that escapes.

Sebastian beams in response, obviously proud of himself for making Kurt laugh. “You _do_ have a sense of humor,” he says, starting to walk toward the North Pole again. “Good to know. People tend to find me pretty hilarious once they’ve unclenched, so maybe this job won’t be quite as bad as you’re thinking.”

And Kurt would never admit it out loud, but he thinks there’s a good chance Sebastian might be right.


End file.
